


Vacationheim

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Jane/Thor, F/F, F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Interdimensional Summer, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Jane take an interdimensional vacation on Vanaheim: warm sun and cool drinks. The fact that their significant others are there doesn't hurt, either.





	Vacationheim

**Author's Note:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 2: Interdimensional summer

"Has anybody seen Thor and Jane?" Darcy asked, reaching for the drink beside her chair.

"They had an audience with her majesty," Hogun replied. 

"Oh, right," Darcy remembered. She sipped on her drink. They didn't have tiny umbrellas on Vanaheim, but they  _ did _ have straws for their cool drinks. Straws were essential for drink sipping. 

"Do you think they made it there?" Sif asked, a hint of mischief in her tone.

"You mean, did they get sidetracked to their bedroom instead?" Darcy said, lowering her sunglasses a fraction to glance at her. 

"Or to swim together alone?" Hogun suggested with a smirk.

"If  _ we _ can make it out here, surely Jane and Thor can make it to breakfast with his mom," Darcy reasoned. 

"Perhaps," Sif allowed, "but there is a difference between lounging with one's lovers in the sun by the water and dining with the Queen of Asgard."

Hogun laughed, and Darcy joined him. "Hey, I'd rather be here having a slightly awkward meal with my mother in law here than be back home where it's cold. I'll take the two of you and interdimensional summer over Midgardian winter any day, and I can guarantee Jane agrees. At least about the summer part. Spending time with Thor probably doesn't hurt, either."

"We are glad you are here as well," Sif said, and stood to stretch. "Whether we are at a state dinner or spending time alone together, we treasure our time with you."

"Yes," Hogun agreed, watching Sif as she slipped past him and into the water. "And since we are...  _ not _ currently at a state dinner...?"

Sif's top landed at Darcy's feet.

"Perhaps we should enjoy the water together," Hogun finished.

Darcy grinned. "Best vacation ever."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176554637528/vacationheim)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
